Such lids in current use have suffered from a number of shortcomings. Since the containers must be stackable for storage, shipping and the like, the lids, which are generally constructed of plastic, must be capable of supporting the stacked containers. Presently, such lids have been able to achieve the necessary strength only through a support system which mandates that the central part of the lid, involving almost the entire upper surface of the lid, is recessed below its perimeter portions. A very substantial problem which arises in lids of this type is that water and other liquids collect in the recessed portion. As there are openings in the central part of the lid, for example for pouring, a leakage problem occurs. This may occur because as liquid or other material in the container cools, for example over night, a vacuum is created which serves to suck the liquid which has collected on the upper surface of the lid, through the sealing around such openings, so that the liquid in the container becomes contaminated.
Another problem with such containers in the past has been that the opening for pouring, being in the recessed portion of the lid, requires that liquid must be poured quickly enough to clear the raised perimeter of the lid.